Many Misdeeds of a Marl
by kegusaran 14
Summary: The lives of those inhabiting the grand Castle Marl can be quite eventful, dangerous, heart warming, and occasionally pain inducing... especially if you're Gelltor. A sort of sitcom/soap opera. Welcome to Castle Marl.
1. Usual morning

It was a bright and shining summer morning on the great fortress that was Castle Marl. The air was crisp and clear, the wind sending a slight rustle through the trees, the bees buzzed and a bird could be heard starting its early song. A quick arrow shot later, and there was considerable less singing in the air.

The good Queen Silth awoke groggily underneath 50 different layers of golden sheets made from melted crowns and the finest silks combined, as well as some slave tears. Her head had been resting on pillows made from the most exquisite fabrics, and stuffed with feathers from birds that no longer existed (some would call them plain pigeon feathers, but Mokkan would most likely never lie about such a thing).

Even with all these extravagant luxuries, something still troubled her. Something she knew deep down. It had been many seasons since her beloved and died. Torn from life to soon, Silth still remembered the day it happened. They had started their morning with an argument over who would win in a fight, Vilu Daskar or Badrang the Tyrant. She didn't clearly recall who made the uncalled for remarks (Silth), or who began the violence that soon followed (Silth), but she DID know who ended up sleeping with the fishes (not-Silth).

So, the Queen acted how she always did whenever feelings of remorse, loneliness, bitterness, and internal crisis consumed her.

She yelled at her annoying children to go get her more stuff.

They all came rather quickly, with the exception being the smallest one, Lantur. But that was alright. Lantur wouldn't be going anywhere anyway. Out of all the kids, she got the worst loot, and never really seemed that eager to please her mother. Regardless, Lantur was already following in her footsteps, taking to expensive wines, silks, and other miscellaneous things the rat raiding parties brought in.

Second to the end of the line was Silth's second favorite child, Ascrod. She had always doted on the youngest son, for the pure reason of wanting to spoil at least one of her kids. Despite that, he still came back with decent loot and his adorable little smile.

Next to him in the line was Ziral. Silth usually only sent her out for one of two reasons. A) To defeat an enemy.  
Or B) To keep her away from home so she could stop killing the guards.

After her was the other one.

After that one was her biggest failure, Gelltor. He was always a huge waste of time. She hated even looking at him. It didn't help that he was the only one who wasn't handsome among the three males. Plus, he wasn't exactly the brightest. His only redeeming feature was he was tough, and unlike Ziral, didn't have to wear restraints and muzzles around the castle.

Next to that train wreck was her favorite daughter, Vannan. She was the stealthiest and the best thief overall. She conveyed confidence in her every word, led the rats well, and got along with all of her siblings... unfortunately that list also included Gelltor, but nobody is perfect.

Except for her favorite child, that is, the eldest child, Mokkan. Mokkan had all of the others' good traits, and less of their bad traits. He was incredibly stealthy, confident, he took to the grand things in life and he too was rather dashing.

So, she began giving the daily instructions.

"Pretty one, smart one." Silth didn't have time to fully remember their names. It was early in the morning, and they already knew who was who. "You two go to the West. Pick up some more emerald encrusted crowns. This time, get a darker shade of green."

Ascrod and Vannan nodded, and left without a word.

"Best one, crazy one, go find that rat that's calling himself king of the marshes. Do as you please, but make sure to bring back something rare and magnificent."

Mokkan and Ziral left through the same exit as the first two.

"Alright, bottom of the barrel time. Lantur-"

As soon as her name was mentioned, the youngster begin hacking, wheezing, and coughing. When looking like she was about to collapse, Silth groaned and rubbed her temples.

"might as well stay here... again."

Words must have some magical effect, because Lantur immediately straightened herself out, flashed a pearly white smile, and vacated the room.

"Worthless one, other one, go on ahead and fetch me something from... I don't know..." Silth never really could get anything out of these two, no matter where she sent them. Even when they DID bring her something, it still seemed like trash.

"The southern deserts?" Gelltor added helpfully.

Silth grabbed for something in her vicinity and chucked it at Gelltor's head. Unfortunately for him, diamond encrusted golden plates don't hit softly.

"You had no permission to talk, you ugly little beast!"

"Salamandastron?" the voice came out somewhat quietly. The Queen turned her attention to her middle child. Salamandastron. Yes, there were sure to be many valuables there. Plus, the satisfaction that a member of her brood could get something from under the noses of those uppity hares and braggart badger would surely brighten her mood.

It was a shame that she had already sent out all the children she had confidence in. 'If anything' she thought. 'I can still send these two and have them either get me something or die trying. No risk, possible reward situation.'

"Good idea... Prozac?"

"Predak." Gelltor interjected.

This time it was a ruby covered fork that flew at Gelltor, though thankfully he was able to avoid major damage by dodging.

"Predak?" Silth asked her daughter, who in turn merely nodded.

"Well, get going you two. Find me anything, so long as it came from inside Salamandastron.

The two departed like the rest. Silth lay back in her sheets.

'Lantur, Vannan, Ascrod, Gelltor, PREDAK. No wonder I hardly ever call them by their names. What was I thinking when I named them. No, must've been _his_ ideas.'

* * *

Was originally just going to be a joke chapter, but... I dunno.


	2. What kind of a name is that?

Quick A/N: When Silth said "Go to the West" last time, that was pretty vague, and a bit confusing seeing as Salamandastron is in the West, right? Welp... Western islands. Yeah, let's go with that.

Random stoat: "Like Samperta?"

YES! LIKE THAT! YES! Way to go Stoaty!

Stoat: My name is-

Stoaty. Stoaty. Shut up. Anyway, quick A/N over, enjoy the show.

* * *

Silth was in the middle of her usual pastime (which was sitting in her sheets and mumbling about ghosts and her terrible choices in life... mainly Gelltor) when her door opened.

"Spawn, is that you?" She asked without looking in the general direction. Instead of her beloved children, it was a water rat. After turning to look, she was pretty sure it was one named Fangburn, but to be honest, there were a lot of those and all of her subjects sort of looked the same.

"No, you Highness, it's I, Pykespear, your royal messenger." The rat bowed.

"Mhm, alright. SO, why are you here?" The Queen asked, impatient and crabby as ever.

"We have three messages from your children, your Highness." Pykespear went to hand them over, but the Queen waved her off.

"Just give me the gist of what they say."

"The first is from Vannan. Her and Ascrod are making great pro-"

"WAIT! Ascrod! How is my little baby doing!?"

"... great progress in the West."

"Ah, right. Sending them to the ever mysterious West, occasionally filled with whirlpools, possibly having many islands filled with savages, and once or twice a giant sea monster or something. Truly, I would never send anybeast West unless I had full confidence in them."

Pykespear was genuinely impressed with how highly the queen spoke of her children sometimes. It was so unlike her to actually omit emotions outside of greed and stupidity.

"We also got a report back from Gelltor-"

Pykespear was interrupted by the sight of Silth crossing her fingers and muttering words that were barely audible, though they sounded something along the lines of: "Please be dead. Please be dead. Please be dead."

"... he and Predak are having a hard time trying to swipe much from Salamandastron."

"And they're dead- I mean, they fled?"

"Well, Predak said they won't quit until they find something of value for you."

"I don't care what water rats say, if they're being led by Gelltor, they won't be able scrounge up a measly pearl filled crown, let alone anything actually important!"

Pykespear paused for a moment, trying to process her Queen's response. "Milady, Predak is your daughter, and she's not a wa-"

"ARE YOU INSINUATING I DON'T KNOW MY CHILDREN!"

"Of course not ma'am."

"Right, remember to watch your mouth, Deadeye."

"Pykespear."

"What."

"Not important. Besides, if you don't have faith in Gelltor, why did you send him West, if you only send those you trust there?"

Another pause followed. The Queen closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she gave one of the coldest glares she could muster at the now startled and slightly scared rat.

 _"Make one more smart remark, and it'll be your last mistake. Now, is there any other report?"_

The threat was enough to reduce Pykespear to a shivering mess, but she found enough courage to finish the mail off.

"One more. Mokkan and Ziral are back from their venture to the Marshlands. According to the reports, they lost their battalion of rats, but they did succeed in dethroning the supposed king there. They bring back his cape, said to be one of the smoothest and nicest looking pieces of fabric to exist."

The queen looked pleased for the most part, but then a frown began to form. "Only dethrone?"

Pykespear looked through the parchment again, and read through the certain section regarding the would be king's fate. "Mokkan reported that after a majority of the battle had been fought, and they were proven the victors, he left Ziral alone in a room to deal with the rat. It's said now that the folk around the area ca still hear the beast's screams in their nightmares."

At this, Silth was beaming. "Atta girl."

Pykespear was inching her way out. "That would be all then, milady?"

The fox closed her eyes, breathing in and out calmly. Pykespear was curious as to whether the crazy old hag had fallen asleep.

"Send in Mokkan and Ziral. I wish to congratulate and reward them."

Without thinking, the rat reacted. "You actually remember their names."

More silence followed. It was at this moment that Pykespear realized she had f*cked up.

Word around the castle was that Mokkan and Ziral had both been rewarded handsomely. Mokkan received three score of rats to do with as he pleased whenever he wanted. Whether that be for starting a war, ending a war, or conquering other lands, the Queen cared not. Ziral received some of the prize weapons Silth had in her treasure room, as well as ten rats of her choosing, as well as one that had previously been the Queen's royal messenger. Half of them had already died was what gossip dictated. Whether or not Troutbelly, or whatever her name had been, was one of the deceased they cared not.

All in all, rather boring day for most. So the rats of Castle Marl went about their normal routine.

* * *

Believe it or not, Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii'm not really dead, I neve thought I could be so la-aa-zyyyy!

Flyin away, leaving stories in disrepair... f*ck me, those lyrics don't do with the tune. Anyway, this is what 40% effort and a lot of free time results with.

Yeah, I'm disappointed too.


	3. Preparing for dinner

So Stoaty, what we gonna write about today?

Stoaty: My name is Pykespear!

Nice try Stoaty, but that's the name of a water rat.

Stoaty: So? More than one beast can have the same name.

BS. Throughout generations upon generations, beasts have ALWAYS had different names, never the same.

Stoaty: Martin, Log-a-Log, Wearat, Skippe-

Alright, you made your point. So what? Are you going to tell me Pykespear is like, the Joe of your world?

Stoaty: Well you ARE the author, you could think up something origin-

Good idea, shut up, MR. Stoaty!

* * *

Queen Silth was looking forward to going down to the dining hall to have a meal with her children. Ascrod and Vannan had returned the night before, carrying in treasures of the mysterious Western Isles. She kept most of the cargo, though some things she discarded, such as a golden trident and an ugly little crown with six pink pebbles attached to it. Vannan decided to keep both things as her gifts for her performance, and Ascrod was content with a simple thanks. As well as a warship they had brought back.

Unfortunately, Gelltor and some other fox that looked eerily familiar returned, and their haul was... good. Silth actually sat down for a solid hour trying to think of a way to be disappointed by their loot, but she couldn't do it. She had no choice but to be legitimately impressed with Gelltor. That in itself nearly squandered the gift, but not even that could do it.

They had stolen several books of Russano the Wise. Now, Silth had no love of the written word, as she was not one who could very well interpret what all the little squiggles on the dead tree meant, but she did enjoy the thought of depriving the smart and mighty badger lord of them.

The female even mentioned that they lightly poisoned the food at the mess hall while in disguise. Not enough to kill, as they didn't want to incur any wrath from the legendary military power, but enough to ruin the day of every hare on the mountain.

"Gelltor, you and your friend have..." Silth scrunched her face in immense discomfort, while the two young marlfoxes looked at each other with worry. "You two have... done a sufficient job as obedient workers."

As to whose jaw hit the floor first, one couldn't say. Gelltor nearly collapsed, the effect of an actual compliment, FROM SILTH OF ALL BEASTS, hitting him so hard he felt faint.

Predak was trying to hold back tears. It didn't matter that her mother continued to forget who she was, she had just been congratulated for a job well done. This had to be one of the happiest moments of her life. Unlike her brother, she was aware that the longer she lingered in the room, the more chance there was for her mother to take back what she had said, so she quickly grabbed the lackwit standing beside her and left.

Silth sighed. 'It's been three seasons since I've had a meal with my pups.' She remembered it like it was yesterday. They had made six dishes to impress her. She had tasted them all, and spit every single morsel out on the floor. Mokkan and Vannan made the excuse that the water rat cook had tampered with their masterpieces, Gelltor was still trying to dislodge the knife Silth had thrown in his general direction (it had missed his tail and pinned his cloak to the wall, her aim had been terrible tat day), Ziral accused a nearby rat of putting poison in hers and promptly beat him into confessing (after which she beat him for doing so), Ascrod apologized (she accepted it, as she could never stay mad at that face), and Lantur was confused, as she didn't think she had even made a meal.

Silth sighed at the memory, possibly one of the happiest family gatherings they'd ever had. She walked towards the dining hall with a smile decorating her face, one which chilled all who saw it to the bone.

* * *

Vannan smiled to herself as she listened to her little brother and sister talk to each other about how they thought they would die tonight.

"She complimented us Pred, she made no move to injure or insult us. She didn't even raise her voice! She's got something planned. We're doomed."

"Possibly."

"There's no possibly about it." Gelltor paced the floor, rubbing his paws together. "The only possibilities are how's she going to end us. Poisoned food? Well hid bow rats? Is she going to throw another knife at me!"

Vannan jumped down from her bed, which was placed at the other end of the large room from the door and the other two beds. "Gelltor, she's not going to kill you tonight."

"How could you know that?"

"Last I saw of our mother, she was smiling to herself."

"So?"

"So if she was going to kill you, she wouldn't just be smiling, she'd be doing cartwheels and would be laughing to herself. Trust me, she isn't planning on killing you. You two just did something not even she could be mad about, and you got off without a scathing remark or injury, for once." Vannan always pitied the two and the way their mother treated them. Not enough to ever speak up for them, she wasn't daft, but she did still care what happened to them.

"Just don't let your new self respect show too much once we get to the dining hall, else Silth IS liable to bring out the knives again."

* * *

Ascrod and Lantur were asleep. No shenanigans or conversations to be had here. We shall move on.

* * *

Mokkan was checking his list of water rats under his direct command, as well as Ziral's.

"Alright, so I'm willing to bet my two lieutenants and three regulars that Gelltor will be the first insulted AND injured. What was your stake again?"

Ziral, who was nibbling on a bone of unknown origin, looked over her list again. "Nine out of ten of the remaining meat sacks. Leave one for me for target practice tonight."

"Not confident in your wager, sis?"

"I'm going up against you, so no. If I lose, though, it won't really matter. Nothing of value going up."

Mokkan glanced at Ziral's list again.

"So why can't I take Deathclaw or Pykespear?"

"Deathclaw is my own personal project. Under my guidance, she has transcended being a normal rat into the most feared beast that isn't me on this island."

"And the other?"

"Deathclaw likes having her around, for what purposes I didn't question. I couldn't bear to see my little baby upset."

The eldest sibling looked over at his most trusted sibling, a look of mirth on his face. "It still astounds me how eloquently you speak when nobeast else is around but me."

"When you talk to a bird, you squawk as it does. When you speak to a mole, you butcher words as it does. When I speak to you, I have to act like I'm better than every beast else, just like you."

"I love you too, sister. Now, let's get ready for this dinner party."

* * *

What did Ziral bet would happen? How is Pykesear doing? Why do I only ever picture Mokkan and Ziral having British accents without writing them any differently than everybeast else? Stick around next chapter and find out most of these answers... hopefully.

Stoaty: You're going to have THIS be a cliffhanger?

What? The reviews said they liked it short. And I'm a slut for my audience, I'll d whatever they say.

Staoty: You sure you want to say that on the Internet?

Well it's too late now. It's not like I can go back and edit this. And as for the audience, thanks for reading. I'm debating on whether or not to actually try on these.


End file.
